Harper Granger
by emidow
Summary: What if Hermione had a twin sister. A twin whose life had taken a turn for the worse. This is her story. - posting this for a friend, with her permission. rated T because i don't know what's gonna happen.
1. Chapter 1

Harper P.O.V

I walked along the long narrow road. Umbrella in hand, sheltering me from the drizzle coming down. My shoulders ached from the weight of my satchel. My headphones blared out the irritable sound of my voice on tape as I listened to the speech i had to make in front of the whole school today.

As I reached the end of the road and turned the corner towards the bus stop I saw the decrepit bungalow that Theo used to live in. Theo was my best friend but seven months ago he died in a bike accident. After that I became stressed, I started dropping marks at school and to top it all off my twin sister, Hermione, received a letter accepting her into a special boarding school for the top 5% of students in the country. I am cleverer than her but due to certain circumstances my levels had dropped.

September came and Hermione left to go to her new school. I was starting at the local secondary school, I had to up my results majorly if I wanted to do well this year. I had to get up from the level 2's I received in SATs up to level 6 and 7's. One week into term we had CATs tests, which test the way you think, I could hardly answer any of the questions. Results came a month later, I had got very low on everything, I still hadn't had a letter from Hermione and that is when I decided I'd had enough.

I wanted to just get away from my life, I scrawled out a note saying:

Dear Family, I have gone to be with Theo love Harper xxx

I tipped a whole load of pills onto my hand and I swallowed them.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione POV

I don't know how, but I just knew. Harper and I have always shared thoughts, like the day of Theo's accident I knew she was in trouble.

Recently I've pushed her feelings away with all the stress of starting a new school and trying to make friends, I had forgotten to think of her in the last month.

I was in the library reading, trying to get over whatever hurtful comment Ron had thrown at me that day. I suddenly had this gut feeling that Harper was in trouble.

I jumped up and ran out of the library into the corridor, down and up numerous amounts of stairs to Dumbledore's office. When I finally got there I realised that I didn't know the password. I sat down and thought about all of the things I loved about Harper. The last time I had had this feeling about her Theo had died and she ended up with a broken wrist and concussion. What if it was worse this time? I started crying feeling helpless.

"Miss granger, what is the matter?" I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around to see Professor McGonagall standing behind me.

"Professor it's my sister" I stuttered "I think she's in trouble"

"What makes you think that Miss Granger?" She asked

"I-I-I have this gut feeling" I replied "The same feeling I had when she was in a cycling accident last year, I arrived to find her dazed, not knowing who she was with a broken wrist and next to her was the lifeless figure if her best friend Theo"

As soon as I had finished speaking she muttered some words and the statue in front of me rotated revealing a spiral staircase which I then climbed.

I opened the wooden door at the top to find Professor Dumbledore standing there. I quickly explained the situation and he grabbed my arm.

Somehow we transported to Harper's room. There she was unconscious lying on her bed with a note in her hand. I read the note and ran out into the hallway to the phone and dialled 9-9-9.


	3. Chapter 3

Harper POV

I didn't die, I woke up. I woke up one morning to see my mum and dad staring down at me, I wasn't in my room though ... I was in hospital. How I got there I don't know. All that I knew was that I was alive.

"Oh, Harper we were so worried " cried my mother "why didn't you talk to us?"

"I-I-I didn't know how" I replied

It turned out that I had been in a coma for a fortnight: Hermione had visited but she had to go back to her school.

That was a month ago now. I had various counselling sessions and I managed to bring my levels up to my usual standard. Today would be Theo's birthday, that's why I'm making a speech at a special memorial presentation.

I arrived at school and was ushered straight to the hall, ready to say my speech. After my head teacher had said a few words I was welcomed on to the stage and I began:

"Thank you all for coming, it really means a lot to me. As many of you know today, the 17th November, would have been Theodore Sirius Black's 12th birthday. Theo was my best friend and he died saving my life. He was the best friend I could have ever hoped to have. We met at the age of one, when he moved into the village after his dad disappeared, not that we knew this at the time, we met at the park and instantly connected or so my mother tells me. For the next ten years we were inseparable, the only thing that kept us apart was the 500m between our houses. He knew me better than my own twin sister, which seems funny because my sister and I were born slightly conjoined.

Seven months ago today Theo and I were involved in an accident. I don't remember much from that day but I will tell you as much as I can, Theo and I were out cycling, a man came along in his car from the other direction on his phone swerving across the road. The last thing I remember is Theo pushing me out of the way. I woke up in hospital. That man in the car hadn't stopped he just carried on driving, whenever I try and picture him I can only imagine a giant rat.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione POV

Harper is a witch, I have known ever since Dumbledore first came to tell me. They thought that it would be better if Harper had recovered from Theo's death before she came to Hogwarts. Today are going to tell her. Today would be Theo's twelfth birthday. She is making a speech infront of her whole school. Afterwards will meet her outside and reveal the truth to her.

Since i left her in the hospital she has recovered amazingly. I have managed to relax and make some friends. Three friends to be precise, they are : Ron Weasley and Harry and Will Potter. Harry and will are twins too but they aren't identical, harry has black hair and Will's is a light brown ginger colour.

At 12 o'clock Dumbledore came and found me in the library, at the time I was with Harry and Will.

"Hermione"he said "it's time to go"

"Where are you going?" Questioned Will

"I'll tell you later" I replied as I stood up and left with Dumbledore much to the dismay of the twins.

Dumbledore grabbed my arm and we transported to outside Harper's school. We walked into the reception to find a smiley woman at a desk.

"Are you here for the remembrance of Theodore Black?" She asked us

We nodded and she asked for our names.

"Albus Dumbledore and hermione Granger" Dumbledore replied

"Oh you must be Harper's sister" she said as she pointed us in the direction of the hall.

We walked in and took our seats and the assembly began. It started with a slide show of photos of Theo, I was surprised to see myself in some of the pictures but Harper was in unsurprisingly about 90%. After the pictures the head teacher invited Harper on and Harper delivered her speech perfectly. After that her guitar was brought on.

"I just want to sing you all a song that reminds me of Theo" she said

And then she started singing:

"somewhere over the rainbow way up high there's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby (just imagine that Harper sang the whole song) "

Her singing was beautiful,I'm her twin and I didn't know she could sing like that.

As soon a the assembly was finished we went to find her.

"j, you came!" Squealed a voice from behind me

"X, Of course I came!" I replied turning around to look at the person using my old nickname " Theo was my friend too!"

"But you've come all the way from Scotland!" She replied

At that point Dumbledore stepped out.

"Harper Granger?" He questioned

She replied with a nod

"My name is Albus Dumbledore , I am the headmaster at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. You are a witch and we would like you attend alongside your sister who has been there since September!" He continued making sure no one else could hear

"So you don't go to an academy for geniuses?" She asked me

I shook my head guiltily

"We decided not too tell you all the time due to the circumstances." Answered Dumbledore

"I accept" she finally said after an awkward 15 minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

Will POV

I was confused when Professor Dumbledore came for Hermione, he hadn't really talked to her before. I couldn't help worrying about what was happening. A month ago I couldn't really care less about her, but since the troll incident on Halloween we've grown closer. She is now like the sister I never had. I told Harry about my confusion but he just said I was worrying about nothing.

After a while Harry and I decided to head back to the common room. On the way we passed Dumbledore , Hermione and a girl who looked identical to Hermione but her hair was a slightly darker shade of brown. As they seemed in a rush we walked past and entered the common room. We sat on our beds and discussed who the mystery girl was.

" has Hermione ever mentioned a sister to you " Harry asked

" no, never" i replied

At that moment Hermione burst in. She sat down on my bed and called Ron over from the other side of the room.

" I have a twin sister " she started " her name is Harper Xia Granger, last year her best friend died in an accident, she became depressed but none of us noticed. She is a witch as well but Dumbledore decided to wait before telling her because of the circumstances. In October her depression reached its maximum she tried to commit suicide. I was the one who found her..."

" hermione why didn't you tell us before?" Cut in Harry with a concerned tone in his voice

" I don't know" she replied " Harper was rushed to hospital. She wasn't dead, she was In a coma. She woke up on Halloween, she somehow quickly got better and Dumbledore decided she was stable enough to come to Hogwarts. We went to get her today, that's why I disappeared. She is Gryffindor and I would like you to meet her"

She led us into the common room and on the closest chair tho the fire sat 'mystery girl' reading a muggle book called ballet shoes .

"Hi I'm Harper granger but Hermione calls me x after my middle name just like I call her j" looking up from her book 'mystery girl ' spoke to us.

" hi I'm Will, this is my twin brother Harry and our best friend Ron." I spoke up.


	6. Chapter 6

Harper POV

Adjusting to life at Hogwarts took a while. I had trouble sleeping. Every time I closed my eyes a picture of Theo came into my head, a picture of how perfect Theo's life would have been if he hadn't known me. Theo died saving my life, theoretically if he hadn't met me he would still be alive living happily with his mother.

One night when I lay awake thinking, unable to get to sleep I heard crying from the bed next to me.

"X, no, please x, no" I heard "x, Harper please, Harper wake up, wake up!"

I quickly realised that it was Hermione, she was crying in her sleep, I knew she was having a nightmare about finding me. Feeling guilty, I walked over and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Shh, j it's alright, I'm here" I whispered to her "J I'm awake, I'm not going to leave you"

She woke up suddenly, took one look at me and replied "Go back to sleep x, I was having a bad dream. It was nothing, I'm fine now go back to sleep."

I knew she wasn't fine, but I was in no position to respond. I climbed back into bed and lay back down and for the first time in 8 months I fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke hermione, lavender and Parvati had all left. Next to my head, on my pillow was a mysterious note. I opened it and it read:

"You were meant to die, along with black's boy. If anyone he was meant to live. You ruined our plans you filthy little mudblood.

W"


	7. Chapter 7

Harper PoV

I went downstairs to the great hall and found Hermione. I showed her the letter, to which she replied "don't worry x, it'll be someone's idea of a joke, just throw it away and pretend it never existed."

"No one else knows about Theo!" I exclaimed "only you, Will, Harry and Ron! Everyone else thinks that I was in hospital at the start of term, not attending a muggle school with grades that became lower and lower every time I thought of Theo"

"Say that any louder and the whole school will hear." She returned "honestly harper someone will have over heard you talking or something, it will be their idea of a joke!"

"Huh funny joke " I whispered sarcastically

"Tell you what x" Hermione said "let's go to the library at break, that'll take you mind off of it!"

So we went to the library but I didn't read, I wrote a letter to our parents asking them to send me all my muggle books. I took the letter to Will and asked him to send it with his owl Belle.

*the next morning*

A parcel arrived for me, it must have taken multiple owls to carry. I excused myself from breakfast and took it up to my dormitory. I opened it to find the complete contents of my bookshelves. There were; Enid Blyton, Roald Dahl, Laura Ingalls Wilder, the Milly-Molly-Mandy series, Noel Streatfield and many more classics. As today was Saturday I had all day to read but first I completed all of my homework. Then I opened the first book, Charlie and the chocolate factory, I turned the first page and it said For Theo.

Will PoV

Weeks had passed since Harper received her parcel and I had hardly seen her at all. It was so weird, she had out of the blue asked me to use my owl then the next morning she receives a massive parcel and takes it straight to her dorm. We have only seen her a meals and in lessons and even at meal times she's had her head stuck in a book. Today she approached Harry and asked to borrow Hedwig to send another letter to her parents. He was astonished that she was even speaking to him but he let her send her letter.

I spoke to Hermione in the common room and she didn't seem worried, she just said to me "She has been reading, reading is her escape, reading cheers her up, reading makes her happy, oh and only one person has ever got her to voluntarily put a book down!"

"Who?" I asked her hoping it was her but I knew it wasn't.

"Theo" she replied and her smile dropped "Theo was the only person she would put a book down for, but he's gone. Do you want to know the awful thing Will?"

I nodded uncertainly

"Theo would know exactly how to cheer her up, he would know how to coax her out of her room and he should have come to Hogwarts, he was a wizard, he had magic and he should be here. I wish... I wish... I wish that it was me rather than Theo, because she wouldn't have broken down, she wouldn't have tried to commit suicide, she would be interacting with people like a normal human being!" She broke down into sobs.

"Hermione, don't be silly, Harper needs you, Harper would have broken down if it was you! I don't think you notice how close you two are, you literally finish each other's sentences and you sometimes move at the same time!" I soothed

Just as Hermione was about to reply, Harry walked in.

"Hedwig and belle just delivered two packages for Harper, they look suspiciously like a guitar and a ukulele!" He stated "wait, Hermione why are you crying?"

"It doesn't matter." Hermione stood up and picked up the parcels then walked up the stairs to the girls dormitories.

Harry and I sat in an awkward silence until Ron came along and started talking to Harry. Ron and I are friends but he's more into Harry. You see Harry is the one who survived the killing curse, he's the one with a scar, I'm was unharmed and I wasn't 'the boy who lived' I was the 'the boy who was saved by the boy who lived'. I'm just an added on extra for most people.

Most people don't realise that I'm a metamorphamagus, I used to look exactly the same as Harry but I decided that I wanted to look different. As soon as Hagrid showed us a picture of our parents I chose to look more like my mum.

My thought process was suddenly cut off my music coming from Harper and Hermione's room, it was Harper singing...


	8. Chapter 8

Harper PoV

As soon as my guitar arrived I picked it up and started singing:

"_On my own pretending he's beside me_

_All alone I walk with him till morning_

_Without him I feel his arms around me_

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me_

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver_

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness the trees are full of starlight_

_And all I see is him and me forever and forever_

_And I know it's only in my mind_

_That I'm talking to myself and not too hi..._"

"HARPER" Hermione shouted cutting me off "everyone in gryfindor can hear you!"

"Oh" I replied simply and then picked Charlie and the chocolate factory and started reading.

"Harper, don't start reading, Will wants to speak to you!" She grumbled at me

"Does he have an appointment?" I questioned

"Harper why are you being so selfish all of a sudden? One stupid letter and then you don't speak to anyone for weeks! Will wants to speak to you because he is worried! He doesn't mean to be an inconvenience." Hermione snapped

"Why don't you just go and speak to will, Harper. We'll calm Hermione down for you!" Lavender brown whispered in my ear from behind. So I stood up and left.

As I walked down the stairs into the common room, I realised how selfish I had been, Theo's death was over six months ago, I should be able to function properly without him egging me on. I saw Harry and Will talking in the corner. I walked up to them and burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry." I sobbed "I've been so selfish. I'm so sorry."

I saw everyone's head turning to see what was going on, to see what was going on. Harry and Will each grabbed one of my arms and started walking me to the portrait.

"Come on Harper" Will whispered to me " let's go for a walk and you can talk!"

Hermione POV

As soon as Harper walked out I started crying. Why? I thought to myself. Why did I have to go and shout at her?

"Hermione" I heard the high pitched voice of lavender brown "Are you ok?"

"Do I look like I'm ok?" I snapped back only to see a look of hurt etched across Lavender's face "I'm sorry lavender, I didn't mean it like that, but can you leave me alone for a moment "

I picked up Charlie and the chocolate factory and opened it, there on one of the first pages were two words _For Theo_. I then picked up her guitar and turned it over, on the back in black marker pen was written:

_ happy birthday harps_

_love Theo._

_P.s. This is your birthday/Christmas present for the next few years_

Finally I picked up the four Noel streatfield books and in each said to 'herms' from 'dory' Theo had given me those books. I looked in the back of Ballet Shoes and a photo fell out. The photo was of Theo and I, but unlike all the photos at his memorial it was just Theo and I, Harper wasn't there.

*flashback*

_"Happy birthday herms " Theo greeted me smiling and walking into our kitchen presenting me with a gift. I opened it and there was four brand new books: Ballet shoes, Curtain up, White boots and Thursday's child._

_"Where's Harps?" He questioned_

_"She's still sleeping!" I replied_

_"Oh okay" he returned "while we wait can you get your mum to take a photo of just us two, I was looking through all my photos and there doesn't seem to be one of just us two!"_

*end of flashback*

That was our eighth birthday, after that Theo and I drifted apart. How I miss being so close to him, he was like a brother before we were eight but when he died we only occasionally spoke.

"J" I turned round to see Harper standing behind me and I gave her a massive hug. "I'm so sorry, x." I cried

"I'm sorry too, j." She replied

Harper POV

After Hermione and I resolved our fight I started to talk to more people. I talked to Will a lot more. Harry, Ron and Hermione have become their own little trio, they keep on going off and having adventures but they leave us behind, but I don't mind. I feel sorry for Will though, he is always put slightly behind his brother. He isn't 'the boy who lived' he didn't survive the killing curse, he survived because Voldemort turned on Harry first so will is more like 'the boy who was saved by the boy who lived' . He doesn't even look like Harry, he looks like his mother.

Christmas passed quickly, the trio were trying to solve some mystery to do with the philosophers stone. Meanwhile Will and I talked and did our work. I barely thought of Theo but when I did I mourned. I managed to discipline myself to ten minutes of missing Theo a day, other than that I have to pick myself up and carry on.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	9. Chapter 9

**Harper POV**

I had cried my heart out to Hermione and Will before leaving to go to breakfast. They understand that I just need to cry sometimes, especially today the 17th of may exactly a year since Theo died. When I sat down at breakfast none other than Dean Thomas slid up to me and started flirting with me, he called me Harps. No one calls me Harps. Only Theo was allowed to call me Harps and even that wasn't flirting, he was just making me a nickname out of my name.

I quickly made an excuse and left , I ran to the grifindor common room and stole Harry and Will's cloak. I found an empty classroom and went under the cloak. In the corner of the room there was a mirror, I looked in it and saw Theo. I took out my wand and sliced my wrist.

**Will POV**

It was all deans fault, I said to myself walking through the corridors. It was all his fault and he didn't even seem to realise it. He doesn't know that Harper is broken, she isn't easily fixed. Most of all he doesn't know what today is, exactly a year since her best friend's death. He had to go and call her Harps didn't he. The name that harper has told me was Theo's name for her. He doesn't know her, he hasn't stayed up hours on end listening to her tears, he hasn't even noticed her fake smile almost every day. He doesn't even know that Harper's best friend died let alone the fact that she tried to commit suicide in October. He has always been the one tucked up in bed dreaming of his own little perfect world.

Now I'm here walking the corridors of Hogwarts alone. She could be anywhere, she is missing and so is our invisibility cloak. I haven't a clue where she could be. I check every single classroom I come across, hoping she'll be in there, hoping I'll find her.

As I walk into the second last room on the corridor I saw a mirror but it didn't just show me it showed Harry, my parents and all my friends together. Just below the mirror was a pool of blood, I ran to it and fumbled around to see if Harper was there under the cloak.

"Harper" I called out her name in hope of a response "are you there?"

I felt the cloak beneath my hand, so I removed it and underneath lay an unconscious harper, her arms cut multiple times, blood everywhere. I picked her up and carried her all the way to the hospital wing.

**Hermione POV**

I was walking to my next class hoping that Harper would be there when I almost crashed into Will, in his arms lay a limp and lifeless Harper. His shirt was soaked in blood.

"I just found her, she was hiding under my invisibility cloak" he started before running off to the hospital wing. I ran after him trying to catch up and to find out what had happened to my twin. When we arrived, Madam Pomfrey tried to attend to her wounds. Six deep cuts on each wrist and two running along each cheek.

"These cuts have been cursed, they were not self inflicted." She told me while still trying to heal Harper's body.

"Who would do such a thing?" I asked. Suddenly the note she found on her bed came to mind:

_You were meant to die, along with black's boy. If anyone he was meant to live. You ruined our plans you filthy little mudblood._

_W_

"What did you just say?" Will asked and I realised I had been talking out loud.

"Later" I told him. I looked back at Harper's bed, she wasn't moving, you could only just see the rise and fall of her chest. Alive, but only just.

"I'm afraid this is too advanced for me" Madam Pomfrey spoke up "I'm going to have to transfer her to St mungo's"

My parents were owled and I traveled along with Harper to the hospital.

**Will's POV**

I walked solemnly to potions where Snape screamed at me for nearly the whole lesson. At break Harry pulled me into an empty classroom.

"Talk" he instructed

"Nothing's wrong" I replied

"Will, your hair and eyes have turned grey and neither Hermione or Harper were in last lesson, I know something is wrong" he stated

"Nothing is wrong" I insisted

"WILLIAM CHARLES POTTER, STOP HIDING THINGS FROM ME" Harry getting angry.

"Harper is what's wrong, she is close to death" I broke after a short silence "I found her bleeding, fourteen deep cuts, six down each arm, one on each cheek! Just leave me alone."

Harry's POV

I stood there stunned and in silence, I watched Will change his hair colour to bleach blonde, his eyes to bright blue, his skin complexion to tanned. He altered the size of his nose and the shape of his mouth, he was now unrecognisable.

"Will..." I tried to speak

"Leave it Harry, go talk to Ron, go talk about wizards chess or the Philosophers stone." Will cut me off before walking away and disappearing into a crowd of people.

Slowly I walked back to the gryfindor common room.

"Harry!" I heard someone call from behind. I turned round to see a bushy haired girl calling for me frantically. At first I thought it was Harper but then I looked closer an I realised it was Hermione.

"Harry!" She called again before running towards me and enveloping me in a massive hug.

"Harry, Harry, I'm so worried, Harper might die." She sobbed into my chest


End file.
